


Do you remember?

by Jasmin_McPines



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is sick, Crying, Hospitals, M/M, Other, and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_McPines/pseuds/Jasmin_McPines
Summary: Their punishment is mortality. They could have never been happier. Until one day.





	Do you remember?

After the Apocalypse that failed, God has turned them mortal. They could have never been happier. It was a punishment in the eyes of God, Satan, the angels and the demons, but for Crowley and Aziraphale it meant freedom.

Never having to decide again what good or bad deeds there need to be done, no more worrying if they did it right or wrong. They could finally leave their past, their positions behind. No one could tell them what to do or who to be. They could finally be together.

Of course, being human brought not only benefits, but also disadvantages. They had to eat regularly in order to not to starve. They had to sleep every night in order to stay healthy. They could get sick now. Get hurt more easily and wounds would heal with time instead with miracles. Also a disadvantage. No more miracles, neither to benefit someone else nor themselves.

And.

They die.

Every passing second, they come closer to death. Something, or rather someone, no one can escape except God Herself. Whether if its due to age, sickness or a gunshot. Death will come.

***

It has been ten years since they stopped the Apocalypse. Not enough time. Way too less.

Crowley stands at the door. He knows what follows now. He’s afraid. The room is quiet.

He steps in, closer to the bed in the room, occupied by the love of his life, attached to several machines. He sits down on the chair next to him as Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes and turned to his husband, a small smile finding its way onto his lips.

“Hey,” Crowley whispers above the sound of the heart rate monitor as he places his hand atop of Aziraphale’s. The latter turns his hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing his partner’s hand as a response.

Crowley leans on the bed, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead softly. Then his cheek, then his nose.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long. Anathema keeps calling me, asking how you’re doing,” Crowley says.

“It’s okay,” he hears Aziraphale hoarse whisper. “It’s only been a few minutes.”

“You’re not supposed to talk, you bastard,” the red head snickered slightly, a sad smile on his face. Aziraphale brings their intertwined hands up to his lips and kisses them in response. He closes his eyes.

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Crowley asks.

“Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking about a garden, a snake and an angel. Six thousand and ten years ago.”

Aziraphale opens his eyes again to smile at his beloved, then turns his gaze down on their hands.

“A beautiful angel. The most beautiful the snake has ever seen in it’s life, even though the angel could only be seen from behind as he stood on a wall. So in order to get a better look of God’s most beautiful creation, the snake slithered towards the angel, transforming into a demon. Couldn’t transform into anything better than that, I’m afraid.”

Aziraphale lifts his gaze towards Crowley and gives him a stern look to which his husband laughs a little.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, still smiling. Aziraphale gives him the look that says ‘you better be’ before settling back and closing his eyes, leaning against his love’s arm that’s resting on the bed.

“Some people might say that love at first sight is not real. Well, those people haven’t met the certain angel and demon on the Eastern Gate. Because as the demon’s gaze shifted towards the angel’s face, well, you could call it ‘love at first sight.’ And he loved him ever since. From that day on.”

Aziraphale still lay there with his eyes closed, a small smile still at his lips as Crowley’s eyes begin to fill with tears and he continues to speak, a lump in his throat.

“And the best day of the demon’s life hadn’t been the day he had earned the angel’s trust to form the arrangement. It hadn’t been the day he realized they had become friends. It hadn’t the day he had first touched and groomed his beautiful and gorgeous wings. And it even hadn’t been the day the angel had returned his love for the demon. No,” he whispers as tears slide down his face. He kisses Aziraphale’s forehead once more.

“No, it hadn’t been only one day. It had been all one million two hundred forty-seven thousand three hundred and eighty-six of them. Every single day he met the angel again and again and again.” His voice broke at the last part. He notices Aziraphale’s smile fading as he lays his other hand on this cheek, leaving soft, sad kisses all over his face.

“I love you, Aziraphale. Always have, always will.” He sniffles as he tries to restrain himself from crying when he hears the heart rate monitor giving away the sound of a still line. He fails…and cries. He pulls the lifeless body of his love close to his chest, crying into the crook of his neck. The second time in his life he has ever cried.

So this is Her punishment for them.


End file.
